


Angel of Light

by orphan_account



Category: Take That
Genre: #AU, #alchol, #angels, #drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary was living life of his dreams, but he feelt that he was missing something.  He just didn't get what. So he sat in his room looking trough old tapes and just drowning in memories. When he finally catched himself smiling at the TV screen.<br/>Gary finally fell asleep, but was woken up by loud crash in first floor of his house. He goes to look and there is little girl in his living room with curly hair and all in white with wings. She asks if he wants to see his friend. He says yes and so she takes him there to see in what mess lives his friend/lover. He wakes up. Was it just dream or reality? Read it to see what is the truth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Not to confuse people. Its alternitive universe where tables are turned and Gary is famous solo artist he always wanted to be. :)Credit to my friend Jenny for helping me out with it. :*

His life was perfect, or at least he thought it were. He was a successful singer and songwriter, adored by all the people all over Europe. He was Gary Barlow, the UK national treasure, in the end! He had all what he wanted, fame, money, expensive cars.. but the dark shadows under his eyes said that he was not well. He hadn’t slept well for few weeks. He felt something missing in his life, but he couldn’t pinpoint what. He needed to know or he would have died from the small amount of sleep. He just needed to do something to spend his time with.  
Gary went in his big, lonely bedroom. It was perfect and tidy because his housekeeper kept everything clean. He was looking for to see some dust on some of books or photos Gary had not seen for long time. There were none left but he could taste the dust on his tongue at the same time tickling his nose. Those memories were a bit lost, but still he could feel them in a remote corner of his mind.  
-There they are. - Gary said to himself and got a box of tapes out of the closet. He put it on the bed and opened it. It was full of home made tapes about him and his band mates. He remembered all the good times he spent with his mates, but when he got to the last and youngest member of the band his heart started to skip a beat. Gary ignored it and went on to play the first tape.  
-We were such idiots. - he laughed at himself. It turned into a full blown smile when he saw one particular set of green eyes that were making funny face at camera. Rob, that was the guy’s name, or Robbie or.. Bob. He was the group’s trickster and always had that cheeky smile on his face, but after that somewhat, somewhere, went wrong.  
Still Gary couldn’t remember when, he didn’t want to because it hurt too much. After 10 tapes and two cups of tea, he was slowly falling asleep. Finally he could get few minutes of peace, when this magical moment was broken by a crash coming from the first floor.  
Gaz, startled, took his baseball bat, to defend himself. Slowly he made his way downstairs. He heard a small kid’s voice coming from the living room.  
-When will people learn not to put fragile things on the floor? – the girl muttered annoyed. Slowly peeking through doors of living room, Gary saw his Chinese vase lying shattered on the floor. He opened the doors little bit wider and got astonished. The little girl, around three, was wearing white dress and no shoes. She had clear brown curly hair and tinted red lips that contrasted with her porcelaine colored skin. But the most crazy thing that left Gary speechless, was that she had a pair of white wings hanging on her back and a white/pale blue halo floating on her head. She was glowing and everything around her was shining.  
\- Gary, please, don’t stand there like a little kid who is playing hide and seek. I don’t have time for that. – her voice sounded older than her size. She was like a mom scolding her kid. Gary opened the doors and walked in.  
-Who or what are you? - Gary asked still shocked by this vision.  
-My name is Theodora. Who do you think I am?-  
-I don’t...know. Maybe an angel or.. a demon that is sent here to make me pay off my dues - he shuttered out.  
-Oh haha.. it’s interesting. Maybe I’m.. both. Anyway.. you can call me Teddy, if you like. So.. Captain Barlow, which bad decision you’re regretting the most? – She asked him looking straight in his eyes. He only saw the green of her eyes that so much reminded him of his Rob.  
\- Only one person used to call me like that. - he said, bittersweet memories running wild into his head.  
\- So.. is this your biggest regret? Leaving.. Rob, Gary?- she read into his mind.  
\- How.. how.. do you..?- he asked.  
-.. I know? – she finished his question. Gary nodded.  
\- Well.. we know everything, you know who I am don’t you?  
He couldn’t get words over his lips. Teddy didn’t need to hear them. She knew by heart about the regret buried down deep inside Gary. She was ‘special’.. only angels know what it has been haunting a man’s soul for so many years.  
-Do you want to see him? I’m just warning you that it is not going to be a good sight - Maybe showing that to Gaz will help him find the right way.  
-I don’t care. Just bring me to him, please. -  
-Ok.. I warned you.-  
Teddy took his hand in hers. He felt like floating in the air, everything went blurry till he felt touching down again. The first thing hit him hard was the smell of the flat. It was hot and smelled like sweat and alcohol. It made him sick. All the windows were drapped by black curtains. All around was darkness and desperation. Just Teddy’s glow showed him the way.  
He took one step and he heard a noise like he was treading on glass, crunching under his feets. A bunch of empty bottles were scattered on the floor. He leaned to pick Theodora up but he saw she was not touching the ground. Gaz started to look for Rob’s figure in his messy flat. A strip of cocaine was lying on the little table, ready to be snorted. He made another step and finally the light of the little girl illuminated a human figure lying on the couch, unconscious. Gary made the last three steps toward Rob. He kneeled down to the ground. Gaz turned Rob on his back. He looked worse than Gary expected. It made his heart break. Did he do that to Rob? Did he really throw away this boy just for his own ambition?  
-Can you help him?- Gary asked Teddy, tears already staining his cheeks. He couldn’t loose Robbie, now that he found him again now that he realized that he was the thing.. the one he was missing throughout his entire life.  
-I’m sorry, Gary. I think we are too late to save him. -Teddy said with sadness in her voice.  
-No, you can’t take him away from me. Not now that I know I need him back in my life.- he tried to say through short breaths. Gary put his head on Rob’s chest, he could hear his little, weak heart beating very slowly. Theodora put her hand on his shoulder. Everything went blurry again.  
___________

Gary sat up fastly to see that he was back in his bedroom. A sense of anguish took over him. He needed to be with Rob. He needed to save him. Gaz can’t lose him this time. He took his mobile phone, shaking, and dialed the number he thought he almost forgot in the past couple of years.  
-Hello! – Mark sounded sleepy. He was Robbie’s best friend.  
-Hey, Markie! It’s me Gary.-  
-Gary! - he sounded suprised to hear his voice.-It’s 3 AM. What do you want from me?-  
-Can you tell me Rob’s address?-  
-The Hell I can..- was the answer. Gary was surprised, he had never heard Mark Owen swear before. -You just can’t call me at this time of the morning to get his address and waltz back in his life when Robbie is finally getting better. He worked so hard for it. I can’t let you break everything again.-  
Gary knew they were losing time so he just screamed out. - FOR FUCK’S SAKE Mark, will you shut the fuck up and listen to me? Rob has overdosed and if we don’t go there he will die. Do you want that?-  
This time it was Mark’s turn to be surprised but Gary’s harsh words. He finally spoke out the address. By the time the line went dead Gary was out of house and in his car making his way through the quiet sleeping streets of London. When he got there, he met a scared and upset Markie.  
-Gaz, I already tried to bang on the doors. He is not answering. I’m terrified. Maybe he is already dead. Oh my God, I needed to tell you when you asked for it.-  
-Stop it, Mark! It won’t help Rob if you start panicking. Call the ambulance and I will try to get Rob out of his flat.- Gary said to make Mark calm down.  
He went into the house. Rob was living at the first floor. Doors looked easy to break down. Gaz pushed hard the door which did not open, so he hit it hard several times with his shoulder. He finally managed to break in and switched on the lights. Gary had a deja-vu, Rob was lying in the same couch as when he was here with Teddy. Same place, same bottles on the floor and same strip of cocaine on the little table. He took a blanket and covered Rob with it. He was in overdose.  
\- Hey Bob.. wake up, baby. Please - He said shaking his face with his hand. He lifted his head a bit when he heard ambulance signals getting near.  
-You finally came.. to save me .- Rob said weakly. A tear was slowly running on Gary’s face when he saw Rob’s half opened eyes. He had his brand smirk on his face which fastly faded away soon afterwards and collapsed again in his arms. Rob was dying and he could not do anything about it. Gary’s desperation gave him the strenght to carry the love of his life out of there. In a minute Rob was into the ambulance where doctors were waiting for them. He lyed Robbie on the stretchers. The ambulance doors were closed behind him and it drove off. Gary felt powerless.  
Mark and Gary were both standing lonely on the street. Markie started to make his way in the apartment. Gary wanted to stop him, but didn’t reach him fastly enough. Mark already was in the flat looking at the mess Rob left after him.  
-I really thought he got better. He looked better. He smiled more. Oh God, how I didn’t see that he was in this state?-Mark said through his sobs. Gary just hugged him. He was usually good at helping Mark to calm down. Now his memories came flooding back to him.  
-How did you know he was in this state, Gaz?-  
-Somebody from up there told me.-  
Gary could have sweared that he saw Teddy’s green eyes shining in a dark corner of Rob’s flat. He and Mark collected some things Rob would need while being in hospital and afterwards in the rehab.  
________

The rest of the band’s member were told about Rob’s state and met at the hospital. Mark greeted them with a warm hug, but Gary went for handshake. Dougie pulled Gaz into a hug, instead. They sat in the hospital’s waiting room till doctor came out to talk with them. He said that his body was seriously damaged by the amount of alcohol and drugs he had been taking for all those years. He should go to a rehab center or he would have died, if left alone again. The doctor said that only one person was allowed to see Rob. All looked at Gary, they know that he was the one deeply connected with Rob in any emotional way, so he went in with the doctor.  
He hadn’t seen Rob for many years, but Gary took his courage and walked in. Thankfully Rob was half awake.  
-Hey.. I thought it was dream that you were there. - Rob said. A little smile on his face.  
-Hello there. How are you feeling now?-  
-Been better - He joked. That was a good sign.  
-I was scared to death to see you like that.-  
-Well.. looks like you came just in time to save my ass!- He coughed.  
-Yes, mate. But I am not alone here. All the boys are here too.-  
-Wow! All here to see my shitty face in a damn hospital bed.-  
-Rob, you know that you are important to them.-  
-Uhm.. And to you?-  
-You’re special to me. You know that, don’t you Bob?- Gary said taking Rob’s hand in his and lightly squeezing it.  
-Am I? Even you left me so easily for so many years. I need time, Gaz, to think and get my life back on track.- he said.  
-I will give you time. If you ever want to see me, you have my address in your bag. This time I’ll be there, I promise - Gary gave him a little peck on the lips. This time he was sure that he would not abandoned Rob. He knew that he was leaving and coming back just for him. And he would be welcomed in Rob’s arms. Their love was a rare gift. They knew that they were meant to be.  
Thank to a little white dressed girl who was wearing wings and a halo around her head, who reminded to Gary Barlow that his life wasn’t perfect without the most precious person in his life.


End file.
